


午夜独白 / The Monologue at Midnight

by FoCloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grindeldore, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoCloud/pseuds/FoCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夜深人静的时候，盖勒特·格林德沃（Gellert Grindelwald）偶尔会翻身醒来，呢喃着黑色的话语：<br/>“我真想把你的眼睛剜下来。”<br/>“之后，你就永远记得眼前最后的血色，永远记得无处不在的黑暗，以及，致你承受这一切的我。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	午夜独白 / The Monologue at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Finished 2016.1.7  
> Author：行舟人  
> Disclaimer：滚婶拥有最终解释权。They belong to each other.

01

 

微风拂过戈德里克山谷，花草随之舞动，树叶沙沙作响；涟漪泛起，倒影破碎。蛙类的呱呱声传遍荒野，星辰则俯视平原和丘陵。

盖勒特被夏夜凉爽的空气触醒，睁开了幽蓝色的眼睛。阴影给他深邃的眼睛蒙上了一层黑色，棱角分明的脸显得越发白皙。月光的照耀则让他的金发呈现出几近透明的蜂蜜色，承袭自日耳曼人的英俊被毫无遮掩地展现。

他把右手覆盖在对方的眼睛上，想像着他的手心被对方扇动的眼睫毛搔得犯痒。他温热而平稳的气息喷在对方后颈，双眼紧盯着对被赤褐色短发覆盖的脑袋，柔声道：“我的朋友，有没有人和你说过，你的眼睛是最漂亮的？它们凝聚了晴空的清澈蔚蓝，也吸收了海洋的沉郁深蓝。在这迷人的色彩背后，思想的火花在它们的背后噼啪作响，溅出灿烂的金色火光，橙色的热情洋溢在狭长的眼眶间。”

“当你看着我时，我能从你的眼里看到全世界，广阔、深远而五彩斑斓；我也能从你的眼里看到我们的未来，光辉、灿烂而前路平坦——因为我们能斩断荆棘，破碎冰面，移动巨石，填平深渊。我们是改变历史、创造未来之人，人类发展的车轮将会被我们所推动，每个人都将知晓我们闪闪发光的名字。”

他的眉头微皱。或许颂词该结束了，他这么想着，双眼微闭，脑海里飞过一幅幅画面：他们在草地上奔跑，驾风而飞；他们在苹果树上休憩，靠肩交谈……他记得在赤褐色头发上跳跃的金色光斑，也记得对方光滑面颊上浮现的玫瑰色红晕。他们形影不离，如胶似漆，就像巴希达（Bathilda Bagshot）姑婆说的 _“像火和锅一样投缘”_ 。

然而，一旦地面震动、小屋冒烟，阿不思（Albus Dumbledore）就会立刻中止任何活动，哪怕他当时正兴致勃勃地作出解答，甚至谈及关键之处。他会急匆匆地赶回家里，头发凌乱而面色苍白，因为阿利安娜（Ariana）身上的魔力，再一次地发生无法控制的暴动。他已经为那个女孩付出了无数的精力、金钱和机遇，放弃了无数的计划、职位和梦想——没有人会想到阿不思还待在一个平静的山谷里，还没有进魔法部、国际魔法师联合会、威森加摩，甚至是古灵阁……盖勒特为自己不着边际的思绪发出嗤笑，脸颊蹭到了对方的发梢。

如果那个人是他，盖勒特·格林德沃，阿不思又会付出多少呢？尽管他们俩极为默契，但他们确实也只是萍水相逢的朋友啊。所以，他真的能把阿不思拉到身侧，使他永远追随他，并且为他们的梦想而奋斗吗？

“我真想把你的眼睛剜下来。”他右手的掌心放在好友的头发上，喃喃道，“那样你就再永远不会受到任何人的影响，而能专注地看着我了，而我将会独占赤褐色火焰所有的光和热……”他意识到有些不对，于是迅速改口：“天知道的，那些沉重的包袱、那些缠绕的藤蔓，会紧紧地束缚着你的才华，阻挡着你前进的道路……”他似乎重新找到了感觉，用一种充满激情的语调将那些迎面扑来的词汇提取出来，流畅得如同奔腾的江河：“只有天才能真正掌握Greater Good，从而站上世界的顶峰，俯看世界，远瞰星空。当我们成功踏上那至高无上的宝座时，我会为你加冕的，亲爱的白皇后。那么，你就会头戴桂冠，闻名天下。”他仿佛是在提醒自己，又或者是在蛊惑对方，声音低沉而迷魅，眼睛里的蔚蓝色罕见地被青绿色和浅灰色覆盖。

……

山谷里月光倾泻，星辰藏隐。飞虫在石楠和铃兰花丛间穿梭，蛾翅掠过雏菊和樱草花瓣。他的好友仍在静谧中沉睡，并没有翻身，更没有嘟囔着对韵脚的任何评价，只是发出了轻微而平稳的呼吸声。

 

02

 

夏夜的闷热第二次压醒了盖勒特。凝滞的沉重空气覆盖着他的每一根毛发、每一寸皮肤、每一次呼吸。他掀开被子，披着风衣，迈步走向那扇积满灰尘的窗户。难听的“吱嘎”声响起，这让他回想起在很久以前的某个夏天，某个门框被拉扯时的哑叫，以及对应的那扇门被撞击的闷声……室外的凉风穿过厚重的尘埃和细小的缝隙，吹散了金发巫师蓝眼睛里的睡意。他不再是当初意气风发的少年。三十多年的时光已经磨走他的张扬和自负，只有他的金发、蓝眼和理想还闪烁着光芒，能吸引他人的目光。

美国的经济危机在一片虚假的繁荣和盲目的欢欣中爆发，它的影响迅速扩散到了整个西方世界。恐慌的人们失去了财产，失去了工作，失去了他们辛苦奋斗所得到的一切。那些衣冠楚楚的人只能从垃圾桶里翻出食物，只能捡起破烂的报纸以裹身御寒，甚至连用纸皮搭成的小屋都没有；同时，千里之外，成熟作物无人收割，牲畜的尸体堆积如山，被倾倒大量牛奶的密西西比河泛着银白色的珍珠光泽。

他所处的德国在一战中战败，任人宰割，背负着不只属于它的过错和责任，包括大量的战争赔款和臭不可闻的名声。而愚蠢的政府力图将危机转嫁到普通民众的肩上，致使社会矛盾激化。经济的崩溃，使积雪的重量再度增加，稻草不可避免地被压弯。

此时阿道夫·希特勒（Adolf Hilter）在麻瓜界横空出世，这位纳粹党的魁首发动了“啤酒馆暴动”，被捕入狱。在狱中，他口述了《我的奋斗》，鼓吹拆除《凡尔赛和约》这个德国肩上的枷锁，并且传播了他偏激的个人观点，在德国掀起巨浪——从那些疯狂的德国妇女身上便可知他们的影响力，要知道纳粹主义声称妇女应该远离政治，她们的活动要被限制在“3K（儿童，厨房，教堂）”之中。十年之后，如今的纳粹获得垄断资产阶级的支持，也赢得了大多数中下层人民的心，即将登上统治的宝座——据说那个新政府的正式名称是“第三帝国”。

格林德沃不禁绽放了一个算得上温和的笑容：这挺好笑的，不是吗？皇帝既废，又何来帝国呢？不过，从另外一个方面来说，尽管东欧魔法界向来排斥麻瓜世界，以所谓高贵的姿态俯视他们，但是这股风潮到底是席卷了这个孤立在外的世界。所以，虽然他的政治理念并不是脱胎于法西斯主义——或许现在的它该叫纳粹主义，甚至和它有着巨大的分歧，这些都没能阻挡当年被德姆斯特朗开除的学生盖勒特·格林德沃创立圣徒，在东欧地区施展自己的非凡才华。

他不知道，自己到底是生不逢时，还是适逢其会：机遇虽晚，但是圣徒终于初有规模。然而，这远远不够，它的力量无法抵消那些逝去的年华，不足以支撑庞大的框架，以构建他们的梦想。他真的能亲眼看见Greater Good的旗帜在全世界飘扬，亲耳听见所有人都高呼他的名字吗？

格林德沃倚在窗旁，眼睛微闭，视线低垂，喃喃道：“如果你还在，我们梦想建立的进程就可以加快了……”

似乎有一双眼睛在背后凝视着他，湛蓝色虹膜及黑色瞳孔里都只有他一个人的影子。他的手闪电般地向身后抓去，却仅仅触及到一团胶着的、沉闷的热气。

 

03

 

皎洁的月光打在格林德沃的脸上，他仿佛就是一尊高雅的石膏雕像，线条优美，同时也冰冷生寒。他的金发依旧明亮，只是闪光的发梢并没有承继那通常与光同在的温暖，反而近似于一根根冒着寒光的针尖。临窗而立的他指间夹着一封已被打开的信，光滑细腻的信纸被掩在窗台的阴影下。

_“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore，英国人，1881年夏天出生于英国巫师村庄沃土原，父亲是巫师Percival，母亲是麻瓜出身的巫师Kendra。1884年，弟弟Aberforth出生。1885年，妹妹Ariana出生。_ _1891年，Percival Dumbledore因攻击麻瓜而入狱，并在阿兹卡班病逝。Dumbledore一家迁往戈德里克山谷。1892年，Albus Dumbledore入霍格沃茨，曾任级长和男生学生会主席，并在1898年毕业，被誉为霍格沃茨当时最辉煌的学生。20世纪初至今，他一直在霍格沃茨任变形课教授，曾组织过针对英国境内圣徒的小型战斗且获得胜利……”_

不得不说，这份报告极其详尽地展现了被调查者的经历，连他获得过什么奖项、与何人交好甚至通信，乃至他四年级意外地烧了窗帘都有记录。信件上还附有他的照片：这个高瘦的男人有飘逸的赤褐色长头发及长胡子，曾经笔挺的鼻梁被打断，湛蓝色眼睛温和地看向任何人。

大概他们都觉得他是一个和蔼的中年男人，一个著名的优秀巫师吧。然而，格林德沃比任何人都清楚邓布利多，毕竟他们……曾经拥有过一个短暂的夏天。然而，这些并没有对Greater Good的实现产生过任何积极的影响。恰恰相反，他昔日的朋友及同谋还站到了当年理想的对立面。Grindelwald发出一声冷酷的嗤笑，但是他不得不重新考虑攻打英国的计划，毕竟英国的坚持战斗出乎他的意料，尤其是麻瓜界，而巫师界……素来卧虎藏龙。

1939年9月1日，麻瓜德军集中了大量兵力和武器，对波兰发动了突然袭击。他们势不可挡，毕竟英国和法国表示对德国宣战，却没有对德国发动大规模的实质进攻。波兰迅速覆亡，这促进了半年之后由德国发动的“白色闪电”战争。他们开始攻打西欧地区，并且成功侵入法国境内，致使法国沦陷。

可那又怎样？他几乎要将牙齿咬碎了——英法联军成功撤退，返回了英国境内！德国向英国发动的空袭战和潜艇战一直都没能成功，哪怕伦敦城几乎夷为平地，炸弹不间断地投向英伦三岛，恐怕蔷薇都不能在不列颠盛开，树木的枝叶转瞬焦化。而且，这还是在他们圣徒事先消耗了大量魔力、英国魔法部还没有正式宣布介入战争的情况下！

攻克西欧的计划受阻，纳粹们就把目光转向了东方。1941年，苏德战争爆发。一开始苏联军队猝不及防，节节失利，领土被占领，军队损失惨重。奇怪的是，强大的德军到现在都没有成功占领苏联的首都莫斯科，即使伏尔加河流域也获得了和大不列颠一样的待遇。当然，也没有成功使伦敦城破。

德军遇到了瓶颈，圣徒也处在岔路。而他，现在是不是也处在理论和实际的差距，处在梦想和现实的区别，正对那面叫历史局限的高墙？

“那么，你来回答这些你一直逃避的问题吧，亲爱的阿不思。”他缓缓地吐出那个人的名字，蔚蓝色眼睛直视那隐藏在薄云后的月亮，目光似乎要将那一层面纱割开。他低沉的嗓音打破了午夜的宁静，栖在枯枝上的黑鸟被惊飞，翅膀闪动的声音震落了正在摇晃的黄叶。尖锐而悠长的鸟鸣声消失在丛丛的黑色树林之后，一切再度归于沉寂。

 

04

 

盖勒特·格林德沃从来就没有那么狼狈过。重伤在身而仅靠绷带止血，寒冬刺骨而只依薄毯裹身，失去一切自由，连结束自己生命的权利都没有。他该庆幸自己并不是活在蚊虫密布的酷暑，也不是处在全身瘫痪的窘境吗？

“邓布利多……”他嘶嘶地吐出那个人的姓氏。那个单词紧贴在他的舌头上，犹如一条冰凉的毒蛇般蠕动，缠绕，然后张开血盆大口——

他无意识地咬住了自己的下唇，血液缓慢地从伤口流出，它所携带的温热却很快被寒气冷却，针刺般的疼痛凝结唇边的血珠。胸部肌肉向上拉动，腹部肌肉随之收紧，又一次地撕扯新长出的血肉，又一次地撞击未散尽的淤血。席卷而至的痛意将每一条神经刮开两半，使每一寸大脑淹没在麻木里。然而，他只能舔舐着嘴唇处的血迹，试图润湿那些沟壑，吞咽浓稠的血液。干涸的喉咙不习惯液体的浸润，导致他剧烈地咳嗽起来，漫出的血液浸湿了洁白的绷带，在黑色的血块上流淌，这些鲜红色还把先前那些淡黄色的脓液覆盖了。

“邓布利多……”

刚形成血痂的嘴唇被扭曲成一个奇怪的角度，血珠再次冒出。数声低吼后他的声带也隐隐作痛。但咬牙切齿的格林德沃已经不在乎了，或者说，他的理智正在被情感所扼杀。他紧紧地抓住粗糙的床单，指甲深嵌在坚硬的床板内，仿佛他扼住了某个人细长的脖子，而它下一秒将会仰起：那个人的双颊会染上渐渐加深的桃红色，湛蓝色的眼睛几乎要突出眼眶，呼吸不复平时的轻稳，接着他的脸色会逐渐过渡到青紫色，眼神空洞而迷茫，瞳孔散大……他品尝着口腔内的腥味，以为它是某个人被咬出血的颈侧。他想象着细嫩脆弱的肌肤是如何在压力下泛起紫红色，新鲜的血液几乎就要突破那层透明的、莹润的皮层，最终渗在细密的肌理里。

人最脆弱的地方确实是脖子。头可不碎，脊柱可不弯，膝盖可不曲，有的人腰斩之后还能沾血写字，但脖子一折，再粗重的呼吸也不复存在。但他绝对不会那么容易地让英国人逃离苦难。绝对不会，哪怕他泪水涟涟、目光绝望、喘息急促，做出求饶的姿势，面上浮现出媚态……

他不断地重复吼叫这个名字，脸色苍白而泛青。剧毒的蛇牙已经戳入了他的肌肉，留下黑紫色的肉洞和黄绿色的蛇毒。他将滔天的恨意刻在骨头上，融入血液里，每一次呼吸、每一次心跳、每一次脉动、每一次痉挛都能让他意识到这十个字母。蔚蓝色虹膜旁血丝密布，他的眼前是无边无际的血色，脑内仅仅残存着这个意识：一旦那个人出现，他一定要以最野蛮的方式，给被征服者打下永不磨灭的烙印。这种耻辱的印记将永远地刺在那人的肉体上，也永远钉在那人的神智里……

他不相信那个叛徒还能在这无数场酣畅淋漓的羞辱之后保持理智。否则，他将亲手结果他的性命，用最锋利的刀片慢慢地将他的躯体肢解，直到最后才捅入还在搏动的心脏。昔年赤褐色头发的少年最终会化为一滩模糊不清的血肉，空洞的湛蓝色眼睛直愣愣地盯着被铁条切割成碎片的天空。

 

05

 

时隔四十年后，又有一个黑魔王在欧罗巴冒尖，而且他是“净土”英国出产的。

美中不足的是，这位后辈的称号极其可笑：“飞离死亡。”难道他不知道，哪怕是活了六百多年的尼可·勒梅（Nicolas Flamel）及其妻子，一旦失去魔法石，也只能面对死亡吗？他一定没有看过《三兄弟的故事》，即使是最具智慧的伊格图那斯·佩弗利尔（Ignotus Peverell）最终也脱下了那件隐形衣。难道是因为如今的黑巫师们皆为贪生怕死之辈？

不过，他到底是让邓布利多及英国魔法部焦头烂额。这一次其他国家基本上都是袖手旁观，以报复当年英国政府（魔法部）的绥靖政策。或许他应该给这个狂妄的后人一张贺卡？只是他的手段实在太差劲，行事更像是一个黑巫师而不是黑魔王，依赖不可饶恕咒横行，仅借暗杀和恐吓夺取权力，更别提他所谓的理论只是“纯血”的陈词滥调，所谓的“食死徒”也只是轻易就能被碾死的“高贵家族”。格林德沃不禁畅怀大笑：这位同行者追捧“纯血”，但是他有践行过他的理论，和“高贵家族”通婚吗？ 萨拉查·斯莱特林（Salazar Slytherin）的后人当然不会触及任何麻瓜的血——毕竟“贵族”是麻瓜国王的奖赏，不是吗？

横行三年后，大魔头的生命终于被结束。然而，终结这位黑巫师的人不是曾击败前黑魔王的变形术教授——如今他已经成为了霍格沃茨的校长，也不是什么法力高强的巫师、经验丰富的傲罗，只是一个一岁大的小婴儿，之前他的父母已经倒下。

实在荒谬。然而，黑魔王和白巫师曾经的交好恐怕能让更多人跌破眼镜、摔碎下巴。

他在记忆中搜寻着那个男孩的下落。出乎他意料地是，任何报道都没有提及这点，连那个男孩的长相都仅限于猜测，唯一确定的是“额头上有闪电形的伤疤”。但是，至少这印证了邓布利多没有亲自抚养那个男孩，他也没有被别的巫师家庭收养，那么这个男孩多半会在麻瓜界长大。

或许，白巫师不想让那个“救世主”在孩提时代就成为了靶子？他恶意地笑了笑，那人肯定会竭力避免那个男孩重蹈覆辙，同时也防止他经历那个小女孩的惨痛遭遇。

……

那个“黄金男孩”平平安安地长大了，可惜和平是短暂的。就在一年前，邓布利多公开表示伏地魔（Voldemort）复活了——这当然是荒唐的，但格林德沃很快就敏锐地意识到十三年前的疑点：为什么那个伏小子没有尸体。只是他不打算告诉邓布利多，他们俩都比这个后人强大，这小子仅仅实现了他超越生死的愿望。

毕竟，哪怕 _盖勒特_ 愿意，他的信件恐怕也不会落在 _阿不思_ 手里。

英国魔法部却惊恐地矢口否认。邓布利多曾经有多少赞颂，如今他就有多少恶评。他愉悦地看完了《预言家日报》，内心倒是被空落占领。没错，他已经习惯了囚犯的生活，不再不切实际地渴求飞翔；但是，邓布利多的人生重心已经移回了本土，他再也没有往海峡对岸一瞥。

世代更迭，有些东西化为尘土，有些东西永垂不朽。

……

1996年6月18日，邓布利多和伏地魔展开了正面战斗，英国魔法部因受到波及而炸裂。唉，当年他们俩决斗的时候，他为什么没有将纽蒙迦德炸倒呢？那么他也不必忍受数十年的灰暗生活了。

有些时候他以为全世界就只剩下他一个人，目睹断壁残垣、汹涌海浪、划天闪电、震地霹雳。但蔚蓝色的晴空和深蓝色的大海都会提醒他，邓布利多还活着。

每一抹蓝色都是那双眼睛的投影。意识到这点后，格林德沃纵声大笑，发誓自己一定要熬死那位朋友、那位敌人。他会向故人证明自己的胜利，哪怕他根本就不知道。

 

06

 

日复一日，年复一年。夏天越来越闷热，玻璃窗的外侧积聚了擦不掉的水迹和灰尘，墙壁上的红褐色地衣被浅绿色的苔藓所覆盖。他齐肩的金色短发也变成了及腰的灰色长发，白皙的皮肤上布满了深褐色的老人斑，壮实的身躯消瘦为一具骷髅。这位纽蒙迦德的长期住户猜想，自己看起来就像身披破布、蒙着发皱牛皮纸的行尸走肉，可又有谁知道，这堆白骨居然还有呼吸，而且拥有一百一十五岁的高龄？

最近几天的夜晚都没有月光，这或许是近日雷电交加的缘故吧。苍老的黑巫师稍微活动了自己因风湿而僵硬的筋骨，颤抖的手指扯下了猫头鹰脚上的报纸，左手将报纸拍平，右手轻抚它光滑的羽毛。猫头鹰瞪大了圆圆的黄眼睛，啄了一下囚犯枯瘦的手，就扇动翅膀飞向蓝天——而他永远不能再抵达。

直到猫头鹰化为了一个黑点，格林德沃才低下头抖了抖报纸。一根正在燃烧的白色大蜡烛占据了整个头版，火焰在烛芯上跳舞，流动的蜡油凝固成泪痕。

“又有哪个伟大的家伙去世了？”他扯扯嘴角，头条的粗体大字在他眼前炸开：“阿不思·邓布利多已于昨日去世。”

他死了，伟大的白巫师竟然死了！而他居然还活着！

内心一片狂喜的他这才发现自己跌坐在床板上，泪水不受控制地流出。阿不思·邓布利多这个混蛋真的没有再看过他一眼，他恐怕连纽蒙迦德的大门都没推开过，更不要说跨过门槛、穿过长廊、爬上楼梯，亲眼看见他们曾经的思想所析出的名言“For the Greater Good”。

凭什么就只有他一个人天天面壁思过！

凭什么就只有他一个人梦见那些森森的白骨！

凭什么就只有他一个人还在这个无聊的世界里！

时隔多年，盖勒特发出的长啸还是没能撼动永不毁损的高塔，而回应他的只有塔外海浪拍打石壁的声音。“凭什么！你凭什么！你这个混蛋！”他重复了一遍又一遍，沙哑的嗓子像砂纸一般粗糙，肿胀的声带发疼，一直喊到声嘶力竭的地步，“回答我！阿不思！邓布利多！”

凭什么你可以甩下一切过往！

凭什么你可以享受所有人的祝福！

凭什么你可以大步走向那个更美好的世界！

“我真想把你的眼睛剜下来。”九十八年后，头发灰白的黑巫师喃喃道，“之后，你就永远记得眼前最后的血色，永远记得无处不在的黑暗，以及致你承受这一切的我……我宁愿承受你最恶毒的诅咒，也不想忍受把我锁住的永恒孤寂。时间将会停止流动，而你永远不会，也不可能忘记我。你将会把我的名字描在舌尖上，绘在大脑里，随着每一次膈肌的收缩、每一次心脏的跳动而下意识地念出我的名字。”

他无比惊讶地发现自己还能吟诵出诗篇，而且韵脚一点也不糟糕。“终有一日，你就会发现你并不是为自己而活，而是为了你最恨的人而活……哈哈哈哈哈……我就是这么一个傻瓜呀，骄傲的盖勒特·格林德沃永远都会记得该死的阿不思·邓布利多，生生世世，永不磨灭。”

牢房里还是一片静寂，唯有拉扯着自己纠结长发的黑巫师一边抹着笑出来的眼泪，一边低声道：“我真是个傻瓜。眼睛到底是属于肉体的，怎么可能不腐烂？只有骨头、指甲、毛发才是永远存在的啊……当你化为骷髅之时，看着我的绝对不是那双湛蓝色眼睛，而是两个空洞洞的眼窝，里面没有思想，没有情感，没有光彩——那你和芸芸众生又有什么不同呢？”

“我为什么不偷偷藏起你的一绺头发呢？它或许会从赤褐色褪成浅红色，变得干枯而脆弱，沾染细土，埋于尘埃……但它是真实存在的，来自你身上的，握在我手心里的。”神情恍惚的黑巫师将报纸掷到地板上，双手曲成拳头，指甲刺入了掌心，暗红色的血液在厚皮上蜿蜒。他不知不觉地松开了拳头，歪躺在床上，开始那段他无比熟悉又无比陌生的 _冒险_ 。

 

07

赤褐色头发的少年的双眼被两只温暖的手蒙住了。他无奈地发出闷笑，放下书本，双手反抓住那人的手腕，“盖勒特，别捣乱。”

“好学生也是要休息的。”金发少年懒洋洋地说，右手一扯，猛地就把对方从椅子上拉起来，“我们出去玩吧。”

阿不思讶异地看着他：“去哪里？”

“这可不行，好学生阿不思，你连玩耍的能力都失去了。”金发少年摇头道，但他的手还是握着红发少年的手。

下一秒他们就被一阵气流紧紧包裹，并且最终跌落在一片繁花似锦的草地上。盖勒特迅速站起身，指尖夹着一朵雏菊，接着他就开始奔跑。一头雾水的阿不思不得不跟随着他，但是盖勒特并没有停下来的打算，他的脚步越来越快，灿烂的金色头发在空气中笔直地浮动。

“Gel，你要干什么？”阿不思大喊道，“你是打算一直跑下去吗？”

“当然不是。”哪怕是在疾奔，盖勒特的声音还是懒洋洋的，“别停下来，亲爱的Al。”

尽管满肚子都是疑惑，阿不思还是没有说出口。他继续追随盖勒特，呼吸渐渐粗重——这时，盖勒特将雏菊向后抛，弹跳似的飞奔——然后他就在绿茵上悬空了，同时大叫：“跟着我的脚步，阿不思！”

阿不思模仿着刚刚盖勒特奔跑的方式。不久之后，他发现自己竟然也悬浮在虚空，脚下是若有若无的气流，“所以我们是在飞吗？”

盖勒特大笑起来，声音里是毫不掩饰的得意：“Al，你太可爱了。我简直想学那些温柔的妈妈们，给你的额头上留下一个晚安吻。”

“第一点，现在是白天。第二点，我比你大。第三点，我比你高。”阿不思反驳道，“所以你不可能让它实现的——”尾音未断，他的手腕就被扣住，一个金色的光影扑向了他的额头，并且啄了一口。红发少年瞪大眼睛，那人柔软的薄唇顺着他的鼻梁向下滑落，最终和他张大的嘴巴对在一起。那一刻万物皆静，除了在他们之间生根、发芽、生长、盛开的玫瑰花。他甚至还能感觉到那朵玫瑰花上滚动的露珠，冰凉冰凉的。

他们居然还处在半空中，这实在是太神奇了。呼吸变得急促的阿不思满足地闭上双眼，因此他没有看到对方睫毛后的狡黠。

“亲爱的Al。”盖勒特的双手环抱着他，“你看，我们可以这么飞翔，冲上云霄、抵达太阳，高居穹顶之上、漫步宇宙之间。”

“无所顾忌、无所畏惧？”阿不思罕见地露出了一个腼腆的笑容，仰起脖子，把头靠在金发少年的肩膀上。他的鼻尖蹭到对方闪着白光的发梢，红褐色的头发和金色头发相缠。

“是的。”金发少年郑重地承诺道。

“真希望你的肩膀能一直在我头边。”阿不思喃喃道。这时盖勒特侧过头，两人脸颊相碰，以至于阿不思可以看清盖勒特脸上金色的绒毛，但他没能和蔚蓝色眼睛对视。

这浩瀚而寂静的天地间只有他们的心跳声。夕阳西下，霞光万丈，他们融为一体的灰黑色剪影也镶上了一层金边。

只不过，青年人的肩膀到底是不能担起重任的。


End file.
